


Three Times Married

by misscam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscam/pseuds/misscam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third time's the charm, they say. Third time's the Charmings too. Three wedding nights with Snow and Charming. [Snow/Charming]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> For Angie, my awesome beta. Happy (very) belated birthday! The two first weddings are as seen on the show, while the third is an imagined future one.

Three Times Married  
by misscam

Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words. 

II

One

II

_And so may the love between you always be strong, true and eternal._

II

He's lost a mother and gained a wife, David thinks, and shifts position underneath the blankets yet again. He can't sleep. Not when joy and grief are fighting for domination in his mind, and plans for fighting King George are lurking just beneath.

He sighs, staring up at the roof of the tent. Maybe he should just give up on sleep and plan their next move instead.

The flap of the tent is moved aside, and he sits up and reaches for his sword instinctively before noticing it's Snow entering. Snow, with her hair all down and in a white dress that seems to merge with her skin in the faint light. It clings to her too, revealing her curves by following them. It is not, he thinks, an item to be worn to bed. It is an item to be worn before being torn off in bed.

He swallows, meeting Snow's eyes. There is no mistaking the look in them. He knows her well enough now to know it is desire, want, lust – all of it entwined by love too, the love they share. 

Right, he thinks and feels the urge to reach for her and kiss her breathless. This is their wedding night, but he didn't want to assume since it wasn't their official wedding. Yet here she is in his tent, with a look in her eyes that makes his breath catch and he knows he cannot resist her now and will never be able to. 

He holds out his hand and Snow moves over to him, taking his hand as she sinks down on the blankets next to him. He watches her for another moment, resisting the urge to ask her if she's sure. She is; he can tell. She is brave enough to claim what she wants without a second thought, his Snow, and now she wants him. 

And so he leans forward and kisses her, and she meets it eagerly just as she did under the arch of flowers. His Snow. His wife. And now about to be his lover too. They've slept together before – just slept, him helping her back to sleep after far too many nightmares – but apart from wandering hands and eager kisses, they have been fairly chaste in their behavior.

(Not because they didn't want to. Oh, how he's wanted to and seen the same desire in her from the flush to her cheeks, the look in her eyes and the noises she's made while kissing him. So not from the lack of want, but rather because there has been far too many people around and he hasn't wanted to risk a pregnancy without being married – especially if he was to die in this fight for the kingdom.)

No chastity now, but somehow it doesn't feel wrong. She's his wife, but even more importantly she's his true love. And now, now they're going to love each other physically too, just as they've been loving each other in every other way for a long time. 

The kiss doesn't stay soft and gentle for long. She makes a soft moan at the back of her throat as her lips part and he pulls her against him. The silky material of her dress is soft against his bare chest, but he has a desire to feel something even softer – her skin. His hands move to her shoulders, easing the dress downwards without breaking the now rather deep and insistent kiss. She sucks lightly at his bottom lip and her tongue brushes his as she explores his mouth. It's rather hard to focus on his task, especially when she runs her hands down his chest to his abdomen. 

She reaches the top of his underwear just as he pulls her dress down to her stomach. She isn't wearing anything underneath, and very carefully he lifts his hand to cup a breast. She draws a sharp breath at that, and then makes a noise he hasn't heard before as he draws his thumb hesitantly across her nipple. It hardens under his touch, so he continues brushing it lightly. 

He breaks the kiss gently, cupping her cheek with his free hand. She keeps her eyes open as he watches her; seeing how her lips part as he moves his hand to caress her other breast too, and how she bites down on her lip adorably as she lowers her gaze to her hands on the waistline of his underwear. 

He shifts to help her pull the cloth entirely off to leave him entirely naked, and her gaze doesn't flinch as she looks at him. She looks curious more than anything. In fact, he has to bite his lip not to make a very undignified noise as she reaches out and touches his manhood.

He closes his eyes as she runs her fingers curiously down the length of him. He can't keep silent as her hand closes gently around him, and he can feel his hips move almost instinctively to thrust a little upwards. Oh. _Oh._ He's grown up on a farm, so it's not like he hasn't seen plenty, but this is the first time he's felt it. He's growing hard, he realizes, as her careful touches continue. 

When he opens his eyes again, he can see Snow smile almost wickedly at his reaction. She likes it, he realizes. She likes seeing him lost to pleasure from her touch. But then, he can't say he blames her for that. He has a feeling he is going to enjoy the same with her, and he intends to find out right now. 

Without warning he flips her underneath him. She makes a soundless gasp in surprise, but he catches her lips with his own before she can protest. His hands settle on her hips, lifting her up just a touch so he can yank the dress the rest of the way off. 

Her body seems to fit against his like two pieces of a puzzle finally coming together. She arches into him as he lowers his mouth to her neck, sucking gently on the spot just by her collarbone that he's learned gives her pleasure. It's all in the noises she makes, the ones he's starting to read just as well as he is learning her other languages. Snow may not always say how she feels, but he's come to learn that she communicates it well enough in so many other ways. 

He can tell she likes it as he lowers his mouth even further and kisses the top of her breast. Her fingers lace themselves in his hair as he continues kissing every inch of her skin that he hasn't before. Whenever she makes a certain noise, he lingers on that spot even longer. She arches into him when he takes her breast fully in his mouth, so he does the same with the other and watches her cheeks flush. 

She is so beautiful like this, he thinks, bare before him with nothing between them. He wouldn't mind spending days just like this; with Snow in bed and nothing else. Maybe once they win the kingdom and King George and Regina are both no longer a threat they can do just that. It will be like a happy ending; their happy ending. 

She's breathing more heavily and her eyelids are lowered, he notes as he lifts his head from her skin. Yes. He does like this, likes seeing her react with pleasure to his touch. It thrills him even, knowing she is his in yet another way that no others can claim. She is his Snow, just like he is her Charming.

She pulls his head up for another kiss, lips brushing lips as her breasts press against his chest. He imagines she can feel his erection pressing against her stomach too, but she doesn't react with any fear. Then again, he did see her chatting to Granny earlier in the evening so perhaps she's gotten a few pointers. 

Of course, he also chatted with Granny earlier in the evening as well, and he got a few pointers too. So when Snow gasps into his kiss when he lowers a hand between her legs, he isn't entirely surprised. 

Carefully, very carefully he draws circles with his thumb while he presses his palm against her. Her eyes seem to roll back as he head falls back against the pillows. He kisses the heat in her cheeks while she makes noises he's never heard before, but is determined to lure out of her as often as he can from this night on. 

She digs her fingers almost painfully into his shoulders as he eases a finger into her. He knows there will be pain for her this first time, he's learned that much. But there can also be pleasure, if he isn't 'an impatient prick', as Granny put it.

For Snow, he could wait an eternity, he is sure. But he doesn't have to. Her breath grows increasingly rapid as he continues stroking and touching her and then her whole body seems to tense and her eyes roll back in her head. She calls out too; and he smiles at the sound of his name said with so much pleasure. 

“Snow,” he murmurs affectionately, leaning down to kiss the heat in her cheeks. He lifts his hands to her hips to hold her as her body goes still again and her breathing gets slower. 

“Charming,” she says softly, her voice catching a little. He likes that, and he kisses her throat as well. She moves under him, lifting a leg as he presses her forehead against hers. His own breathing has turned rapid as well, he notes, and it is very hard not to grind his hips against hers. He wants, oh he wants, his whole body seeming filled with desire for her. 

He leans forward and kisses her. Her body is still relaxed under him, but he still takes some time to tug at her lips and draw several moans from her while he adjusts himself between her legs. She presses against him as he lifts her other leg too, and he finds himself suspecting Snow will be as impatient in love-making as she is in everything else. 

Carefully, he slides into her. She is tight and warm, so warm around him and the sensation of it makes him ball his fists. He pauses as he feels the barrier that marks this the first time for her, almost wishing it wasn't. (Almost. He is possessive enough to admit he is glad he is her first lover, as she is his.) She tenses, probably expecting the pain, so he sucks at her bottom lip and cups her breast with his palm again in the vain hope it may distract her.

He can still feel the sharp gasp of pain she makes into his mouth as he pushes into her fully. For him it is only pleasure, so much pleasure he can hear his own moan. He tries to remain still to let her adjust to the feeling of it, but she doesn't make it easier by biting down on his lower lip and drawing her nails down his arms, that is for sure. And when she is the one to move and link her legs behind him to draw him in further, he has no willpower left.

As he moves, she links her arms around his neck and kisses him thoroughly. All he can feel is her; around him, against him, with him, Snow, Snow, Snow. He finds himself moaning her name soundlessly like a mantra into her kiss, as his thrusts grow more rapid and frantic. 

And then... Then he knows what it must have been like for her as he comes, the orgasm claiming his body and mind alike. His face falls against her shoulder and she can feel her kiss his head while he tries to regain his senses and control.

She is smiling as he lifts his head to look at her. He is still inside her even if he isn't hard anymore, but he still enjoys the closeness of it. Their hearts have been linked for so long, and now their bodies are too.

“Snow,” he says softly, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Husband,” she says in return, and he rather likes the sound of that title coming from her lips. 

“Wife,” he tries, and she smiles at the sound of that. “My wife.”

“In every way,” she says, her eyes bright as she draws her thumb across his cheekbone and then across his upper lip. 

“In every way,” he agrees, leaning down to kiss her. Yes. Every way, him and her. Husband and wife, princess and shepherd come prince, fighters, lovers; Snow and Charming together – in every way.


	2. Two

II

Two

II

_And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?_

_I do._

II

So much of what she's had in her life, she's also lost, Snow considers as she watches the empty hall and the spot where her step-mother vanished. Her mother. Regina's friendship, because even if she had it so briefly she still feels the loss. Her father. Her kingdom. Her sense of safety.

And so must she lose Charming too, now that she finally has him? Regina won't rest until she finds a way to hurt her, Snow knows, and the surest way to hurt her is him. He has her heart and she will love him to for all eternity, the easiest promise she's ever had to give.

Charming. Her husband. Twice over now, and officially also. This is her wedding night – the second - and yet all it fills her with right now is dread. She can't lose him. She really can't. Just the thought of it kills her and she has no desire to know how much worse the reality would be.

"There you are," Charming says behind her, his breath caressing her temple as he presses a kiss to it and embraces her from behind. She puts her hands on his, trying to draw strength from his presence. "I found you."

She smiles faintly, remembering the promise they've exchanged between them so many times, binding them together just as strongly as a wedding vow. "You always will."

"I always will," he agrees. She exhales, lifting a hand to caress the top of his head as he leans down and kisses her neck. She can feel his lips curve into a smile against her skin. He is happy, she knows. He is so very happy to be officially married to her, to rule the kingdom with her, to start a family with her, to just be with her every day and every night he can. He believes this is the start of their happily ever after, and she wants to believe him so much. She wants to think Regina's threat as just being words.

He seems to pick up something in her mood, resting his head on her shoulder. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"You already know," she points out and he sighs.

"Regina," he says. He moves to stand in front of her, taking her hands just as they did when they exchanged vows. "I won't let her harm you, Snow. I will keep you and our family safe until my last breath."

In a flash, Snow imagines just that – his last breath. It makes her own catch painfully. "What if she..."

"Snow," he says softly, cupping her cheek and making her look at him. "Don't let her ruin our wedding night."

Their wedding night, she thinks and remembers their first one. So does Charming, judging by how his gaze falls to her lips. Yes. Their wedding night. Again.

"When I take you to bed, I'd rather not have Regina come with us," he goes on in a low voice. She makes a soft noise of amusement as she imagines her step-mother's expression at their (enthusiastic) bedroom activities. A lifetime ago she even imagined Regina would be the one leading her to the bed chamber after a royal wedding, telling her about the other sort of magic true love can create.

Here she is, a royal wedding, true love and a bed chamber waiting – but the part Regina plays is not the one young Snow imagined. Oh, how young she was.

"Let it be just you and me tonight?" Charming suggests, and she nods faintly and pushes Regina to the back of her mind. He's right. Regina has ruined enough. Snow is not going to let anything ruin her wedding night, her marriage, her Charming.

She nods again, more firmly this time. Charming presses a quick kiss to her lips, but she follows as he pulls back and links her hands behind his neck to catch his lips with her own. He moans softly at her demanding kiss, pulling her more firmly against him. As she tugs at his lips, he makes an impatient groan.

"Bed, Snow," he murmurs against her lips. " _Now_."

"Impatient, Charming?" she asks, watching the look on his face as she licks her lips lightly. He's so often the patient one of them that to see him like this thrills her, especially knowing it's her doing it to him.

"Snow, we've had an official wedding with an official reception and showed our love for the whole kingdom. We gave them the day they wanted. Now I want the night. _Privately_."

She kisses him at that, making sure she lightly licks his lips as she does and getting the expected reaction of a moan and a hard kiss in return. "You've had a few nights already."

"Yes, thank Granny and Red for that," he says, kissing her yet again. "But this... This night is the first of our new lives together. We're officially husband and wife. Privately..."

"Privately?" she prompts, caressing his neck as he makes her breathless just with the intensity of his gaze.

"Privately you are what you've always been to me, and will be until eternity," he says, so much love in his gaze it almost staggers her. "My Snow. My darling. I love you."

She pulls him down, crashing her lips onto his and turning his amused chuckled into a throaty moan in the manner of seconds. She can feel his chest rise and fall as his breath quickens and she does her damn best to kiss him breathless.

"Bed, Charming," she murmurs against his lips. " _Now_."

"As I was saying," he murmurs back, clasping his hand in hers and stealing another kiss before leading her out the hall. They practically run, except with frequent pauses to kiss. In one staircase, he even pauses to lift her up against the cold stone of the wall and kiss her until her lips feel swollen and she is breathless.

She wants him, her body is telling her firmly. That she loves him she has known a long time, since she put on his mother's ring and suddenly realized that while she might have stolen his jewels, he had stolen her heart. But this want for him, this lust, that has taken her by surprise, seeming to grow with their physical intimacies rather than being sated.

Finally, finally they reach their chamber, but it's not empty. Johanna is there putting down a few bowls of food for them, a gesture that makes Snow smile. She has no time to thank, however, as Johanna gives them both a quick look before practically fleeing the room (though not in fear). Snow can imagine well why. Her cheeks are flushed, her lips feel swollen, her breath is shallow and she's fairly the desire in her eyes is plain to see.

Charming closes the door behind Johanna, then turns to watch Snow in the flickering candlelight of the room. As always, just the way he looks at her feels like a caress. It's such a loving caress, finally settling on her face. Wordlessly, she parts her lips as he walks over to her. Sometimes, like now, he feels very tall as he gazes down on her.

But then he lifts her up and it's she gazing down at him as he beams at her.

"Snow," he says, and she kisses him as she swings her around. She slants her mouth over his, teasing his lips with her tongue until he parts them. He lowers her back onto her feet gently, not breaking the kiss as he backs her into the nearest wall.

They're wearing way too many clothes, Snow decides. Way too formal clothes too, even if her wedding dress is unlikely to be used again. It still would be a shame to ruin it.

"The dress, Charming," she murmurs. He pauses, breathing heavily.

"The dress," he repeats, sounding dazed. Then his lips turn upwards and he kneels to take the hemline of the dress in his hands. She has a moment to wonder if he's actually going to tear it off her, but instead he lifts the dress enough to duck in underneath.

That's not exactly what she had in mind, Snow thinks, but doesn't say. She can't, because his hands have gone between her thighs and she doesn't have the breath to say anything. She can feel his hands settle on her underwear, peeling it off her and kissing the exposed skin. Kissing, and then sucking, as his hands move up again to caress her as well.

It's all she can do to even keep upright. Her legs threaten to give in and the cold stone of the wall is not easy to cling on to. His mouth is warm, wonderfully warm and the heat seems to pool between her legs as he continues. She tries to think of something else, something besides the overwhelming sensations that she could drown in.

She finds herself wondering if this is something husbands do to wives a lot, and if it's going to be something Charming does a lot. Truth be told, she has very few marriage to compare with, no idea what is normal in love and lust.

Perhaps it doesn't even matter what is normal. It's their marriage to shape. These are their nights to fill with whatever they want – and she wants, oh she wants. She wants him, she wants an eternity of nights to have him.

"Charming," she manages, her voice sounding raw even to her. "Bed. _Now_."

He gets up, steadying her against his body. Her fingers feel clumsy as she tries to work the laces of her dress, and he has to help her until finally, finally it falls off her body and she steps out of her shoes at the same time. The corset follows, though he takes far longer to get that off her since he pauses to kiss the top of her breasts several times.

When she is fully undressed, he lifts her. He carries her to the bed while she kisses the underside of his jaw and finds the waistline of his leather pants with her fingers. She can feel the noise he makes at that against her lips, before she lowers her mouth to suck on a spot just below his ear.

He eases her down onto the mattress, standing up to shed his own clothes while she watches. His muscles are toned, and his skin seems to gleam in the candlelight. As he moves to lie down in bed next to her, she pulls him down against her instead and kisses him. His whole weight is on her for a moment, pushing her deep into the mattress before he manages to prop himself up on his arms.

His kiss is almost leisurely while she lets her hands roam his body, the body she has begun to map by touch and could happily travel for a lifetime. He's hers now. He's been privately hers for months, but now he is officially so. Her Charming. Her prince. Her husband.

With that, she lowers a hand to stroke him and feels him twitch in response.

"Snow," he murmurs into the kiss, half in affection and half in something again to agony. He groans as she draws her hand across the full length of him, then down again. And again, and she can see his eyes close while he breathes unsteadily.

When she pauses for a moment, he shifts onto his side, pulling her onto her side next to him. He looks at her for one intent moment, then lowers his head slowly to chest. She watches the back of his head as she feels his tongue flick her nipple and she's the one to groan. It quickly turns to moans as he closes his mouth over her breast, and she's panting by the time he moves to the other.

She lifts a leg and moves her hips against his. He seems to take a hint, but the wrong hint, lowering his hand between her legs instead. She would curse him, except she seems to make encouraging moans instead, her head falling against his shoulder as he continues.

Finally, as she bites softly into his shoulder, he shifts a leg between hers. He lowers a hand to her lower back as he enters her, and she bites down on her lip at the feel of it. He kisses her, seeming content with holding still in his position. So it is her who grinds her hips, feeling her own breath catch as well as his at the sensation.

As she continues, their kiss turns more and more open-mouthed with their moans. His pleasure makes hers build too, and hers make his - until everything is pleasure and she calls out his name as her head fall back against the pillow. He's a moment behind her, falling over her and burying his head in the pillow next to hers.

Sweat clings to his forehead as he lifts his head to look at her, and she takes great pleasure from knowing she is the cause.

"Charming," she says, and he kisses her wrist before lowering his forehead against hers. "I do."

"Do what?" he murmurs, sounding sated and happy. (But only sated for now, she knows. Like her, he never quite seems to get enough of what they share.)

They're holding hands, she realizes. She can't even remember taking his hand or him taking hers, but with palm against palm and their fingers entwined, they're holding hands in the small space between their bodies.

"I do want you as my husband," she says, watching their linked hands. "I do want to love you for all eternity. I know I said publicly, but I thought you might like to hear it privately as well."

"More than anything," he says softly, his eyes very blue as he looks at her. Perhaps he thinks, as she does, that what they say here between them in private is what matters most of all in their marriage. "I do want you for my wife. I do want to love you for all eternity. I do, Snow."

They do, she thinks, and she leans forward to kiss him and feel the curve of his lips against hers. They want this marriage, they want this love, they want each other. They do. For all eternity.

(And what Regina might do to make sure they don't – that Snow chases to the back of her mind and lets it hide there while she kisses her husband and feels happy to be his wife.)


	3. Chapter 3

II

Three

II

_I, David Nolan, take you, Mary Margaret Blanchard, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part._

_I, Mary Margaret Blanchard, take you, David Nolan, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part._

II

Third time's the charm, they say. Third time's the Charmings too, as it turns out.

They get married on a sunny day in Storybrooke, not quite publicly and not quite privately. It seems fitting, Charming thinks. Their friends are there, and some that aren't exactly friends but share a history that ties them together as strongly as a friendship. Ruby. Whale, coming with Ruby. The dwarfs. Abigail and Fredrick. Cinderella and Thomas. Granny. Their family is there, all of it. Emma, of course. Henry. Regina, for Henry's sake and perhaps to show that she is slowly but surely changing. Rumpelstiltskin, looking wistful as he glances at Belle. Neal.

Even Hook is there, nearly earning himself a punch when he remarks that Charming has made a great catch, only saved by Snow joking that it was done with a net. He kisses her at that, because she is still so very much Snow and he is so very much Charming, even if they get married under the names David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard.

They've come a long way, Charming thinks, and yet some things are very much the same.

He wonders sometimes if Lancelot knew that when he married them with a wish of their love being strong, true and eternal that they would need just that. They have been through so much, suffered so many losses, faced so many obstacles, and yet here they are. Snow, Charming and a wedding again, still loving each other as truly and strongly as the first time. (Just maybe with more perspective now, from all they've endured.)

What is 28 years when you have eternal love, after all? (An agony, he knows, but still one that can be endured.)

They have a small sort of reception at Granny's after. It's a merry affair, with drinking and eating and even dancing. He and Snow dance a complicated dance from the Enchanted Forest to Henry's delight and Emma's raised eyebrows, but mostly they just hold each other and watch their friends, family and those in-between be happy.

As the evening progresses, Emma finally walks over to them.

"I just want to say – while I'm not exactly an expert on marriage or successful relationships, what you guys have... That's love," she says awkwardly, gazing at the floor more than them.

"Thanks, Emma," Snow says softly.

"Yeah, I... You're welcome. Mom. Dad. And congrats on getting married. Again," Emma offers.

As Snow takes Emma's hand and squeezes it lightly, something passes between mother and daughter that makes him both jealous and happy for them both. And so he impulsively lets himself hug his daughter when her gaze shifts to him. She sighs almost happily as he holds her, and for a moment he feels truly like a father. He forgets that there is 28 years lost between them, 28 years that can never quite be mended even if they have 28 years together now.

Then his daughter slips out of his embrace with an awkward smile, and Snow takes his hand as they both watch Emma walk over to Henry (who is chatting amicably to Regina).

"Charming..." Snow murmurs.

"I know," he says. Sometimes he too feels the combination of pride and sadness at seeing who their daughter have grown into. Pride because she's done it all on her own, but sadness because they weren't there to see it happen.

Snow looks up at him, and he turns to face her and takes her other hand as well. He can feel Rumpelstiltskin watching them, but somehow he doesn't care.

"You did this for her, didn't you?" Snow says after a moment. "For Emma."

"Not just," he says softly. "If we end up staying in this land, I want there to be no doubt you are my wife. But..."

"You wanted to share this with her," Snow says and he nods before pressing his forehead against hers.

"In our land, she might have been a flower girl if we ever renewed our vows," he says and Snow's breath seems to catch at the image. "She would have loved it. I know we can't make up for the 28 years we lost, but we can be her parents and she can be the flower woman with her ring bearer son at a wedding."

"She was beautiful," Snow says wistfully.

"Yeah," he agrees. "As fair as her mother."

Snow looks almost lost for a moment, and he tilts his head to catch her gaze.

"My father once called me the fairest in the land," she says as way of explanation. "Before he died."

Murdered by Regina, Charming knows. Snow has told him the story and shared her grief over her father's death, just as he shared the grief of his father's passing. Their mothers too, they've lost, leaving them with only the family they created together.

"You are beautiful, Snow," he says gently. "To me you are the fairest in any land, especially at your wedding."

"Our wedding," Snow says, and he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and then caresses her ear gently.

"Our third wedding. Third time's the Charmings," he says and that finally lures a smile from her, one that lingers as he rubs his nose against hers.

"Who said we weren't taking my name?" she asks, a mock sternness to her voice.

"You named me Charming," he counters, and even the teasing tone they have adopted he can't not say that with love. "Therefore, that would be taking your name, Mrs. Charming."

She makes a low noise in her throat as if accepting the argument, or maybe it's just appreciation of his hands moving to her waist to press her closer.

"Mary Margaret Nolan," she says, as if tasting the name. "Mrs. Nolan."

"In this world," he points out. He did call her Mary Margaret for a time after the curse, but somehow, he slipped back to Snow the moment they were out of Storybrooke again. "Whatever name you choose to use, you'll always be the same to me. You'll always be my wife."

Snow smiles, then kisses him with what is meant to be a peck, but lingers. Her lips are soft as they brush his, again and again.

"This is a party. We should be sociable," Snow reminds him, but it's she who kisses him again.

"I should take your hand and drag you out of here right now," he murmurs in return, feel a slight shiver go through her body at his words.

"You should," Snow says softly, her breath caressing his lips as she leans closer. "Emma and Henry aren't coming home tonight."

He blinks. "What?"

"They've made other plans," Snow says, and he glances over to see that Emma and Henry have indeed slipped out while his attention was elsewhere. "Give me ten minutes, then follow."

"What?" he says again, and Snow cups his head in her hands. She smiles almost fondly at him, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"Give me a ten minute head start, then find me. As you always do," she says, then tip-toes to kiss him, parting her lips against his just for a second before sauntering off and leaving him staring breathlessly after her.

Ten minutes, right. Ten minutes suddenly feels like an eternity.

He spends two listening to Archie, one staring Hook down as the pirate enquirers after Emma, a minute and a half awkwardly reassuring Granny he doesn't need pointers this time, half a minute accepting Belle's congratulations, a minute promising Rumpelstiltskin proposal advice tomorrow and two minutes wishing Red a good evening – which only adds up to eight, but still. Close enough, he figures.

Their home is dark as he enters. Quiet too, the only sound is his own breathing as he heads for their bedroom. Sure enough, he can see a faint sliver of light below the door.

"Snow?" he says as he pushes the door open, then just breathes as he sees the figure in the bed. Even with just the bedside lamp on, Snow seems to glow as she sits leaning back against the pillows. She's only wearing a silky red slip he hasn't seen before, but looks like it was made for her. It clings to her skin, and he swallows as he lets her gaze travel the length of her body.

"That wasn't ten minutes, Charming," she Snow says. She sounds amused.

"It wasn't," he agrees. Slowly, he sheds the suit jacket and tosses it onto the nearby chair. Snow watches him, parting her lips slightly as he moves to unbutton the shirt. "Did you expect it to be?"

"No," she says, still watching him as he tosses the white shirt aside also. "That's why I only needed five minutes."

He chuckles, slipping his shoes off. "Why didn't you tell me five minutes then?"

"Because then it would have been three," she points out, pushing herself off the pillows and moving over to him on her knees. He swallows as her fingers find the button and then the zipper of his pants, and then pushes his pants off his hips and lets them pool by his feet. He almost trips when he tries to step out of them though, as her hands have moved to the bulge now only covered by his underwear.

She bites down on her lip as she draws a finger up and down the length of him, and even with cloth between her fingers and his flesh, he still moans. Even more so when she lifts her head and kisses his navel, before moving upwards, peppering kisses as she goes. He lets himself simply enjoy it until she reaches his throat. Then he lowers his head and crashes his lips onto hers, and kisses her needily.

He's restrained himself for hours, after all. Their wedding kiss was perhaps not quite as restrained as it could have been given the look Emma gave them afterwards, and their lips did seem to find each other frequently during the reception, but still. He didn't push her against a wall and kisses her until her cheeks were blazing and they were both breathless, after all.

(Well, except once in the kitchen, but no one saw that so that doesn't count.)

He nips and sucks at her lips before she parts them, and her tongue brushes against his as he deepens the kiss. Her hands are still lowered, and he realizes why as he feels them pull at the waistline of his underwear.

She whimpers as he breaks the kiss, but it's only for as long as it takes him to help her yank his underwear off, then toss it without looking as he pulls her against him and resumes the kiss.

It's a task made harder by her fingers slipping down to touch him again, now without any cloth barrier. He scrapes his teeth over her lower lip in response before sucking on it, making sure her breath is becoming as shallow and rapid as his.

Sure enough, when he pulls away, her breath is labored as she looks at him through lowered eyelids.

"Charming," she exhales as he eases down on the bed next to her. She leans into him, and he moves his hand lightly up and down her arm. "Lie down."

He meets her gaze, seeing the desire in her eyes as she looks at him. The love is there too, and the mixture of the two makes him think an eternity of a marriage like this would still not feel long enough.

He nods, letting go of her as he scoots further into the bed and finally lies down with his head against the pillows. She watches him all the while, her gaze an intense caress as she kneels between his legs and lets her hands rest on his thighs.

He has a good idea what she has in mind – in fact, he's woken to her mouth and hands on him more mornings than he can count. More in the Enchanted Forest than here, granted, given their desire not to traumatized Emma further. Even so, they've managed – with a few close calls, of course.

He digs his fingers into the sheets as Snow lowers her head, but it still doesn't stop him from making a noise as she does as expected. Her tongue teases lightly against his flesh, while her fingers stroke him featherlightly. He peeks up at her as she continues, watching her enjoy the reactions she is drawing from him.

When she draws him as far into her mouth as she can though, he can't keep his head up and falls back against the pillows. He can't do much of anything, as just trying to breathe suddenly feels like a challenge.

He is panting as she sits up, and he feels her knees brush his hips as she straddles him. He imagines she can feel him hard against her buttocks despite her silky underwear, and he grinds gently against her to remind her in any case.

As she leans down to kiss him, he meets her on the way and eagerly tugs at her lips. She smiles against his lips as he puts his hands on her back and gently eases her back until he's sitting up. They remain like that for a while, content to kiss each other and be close, even if he's beginning to find the slip she's wearing an annoyance. A sexy annoyance to be sure, but an annoyance nevertheless. He moves his hands to the hemline of it, and her hands follow down to help him.

At least there is no corset, he thinks happily as they break the kiss and they peel the slip off her. Their gazes lock for a moment, and he can see a mirror of everything he is feeling in her eyes. Love. Lust. A hint of possessiveness, both claiming the other as theirs. Tenderness.

"Snow," he says, her name a term of affection on its own by now. "I love you."

He hears her murmured return of it as he lowers his head to her chest, cupping one breast with a hand and pressing kisses against the other before closing his mouth fully over it. She squirms slightly on his lap as he continues lightly, the silky material of her underwear brushing against his skin.

That piece of clothing is going to be an annoyance too, he is sure, but a minor one only as he lowers a hand between them and eases his fingers inside. Snow draws a sharp breath at that, digging her fingers into his back as her head falls back. He can hear her moan and sudden sharp inhale as he rubs two fingers against her, and he lifts his head to watch her while he continues the light touches.

His wife, he thinks, both affectionately and possessively. _His._

He presses her against him as he flips her around, lowering her to the mattress and pulling the pillows down for her to rest her head on. She laces her fingers through his hair, touching his scalp lightly as he tears her underwear off and drops it by the side of the bed. He can tell she's already ready for him, but he still uses his fingers and thumb between her thighs as she moves her legs further apart.

"Charming," she says huskily, making it sound like a royal command and a plea at the same time. He smiles as he adjusts himself between her legs, lifting his head and kissing her at the same time as he slowly pushes into her. He keeps kissing her as he starts a slow rhythm, determined to take his time. They've done it quick and hard many times, but tonight, that's not what he wants. (At least on the first go.)

Her hands caress his neck and his shoulder, and her breasts brush against his chest every time he moves. She clenches her muscles around him every now and then too, drawing throaty moans from him. Not that she is quiet either, the sounds of her pleasure reverberating into the kiss and adding to his own.

As he continues his leisurely pace, she locks her legs around his hips to draw him in deeper every time. She arches up against him at every thrust, and he can tell she is close now, so close. This is their third wedding night, after all, not the first. He only had Granny's rough advice and his desire to give her pleasure to guide him then. Now he knows her body, knows her desires as he knows his own, a marriage in bed also.

He lifts himself up enough to let his thumb finds the bundle of nerves between their legs, and he draws a circle and then another. She whimpers, and then moves her mouth to his shoulder and bites as he feels her body shudder. Yes, he thinks in pleasure, and then thrusts sharply into her and lets pleasure claim him.

As he tries to steady his breath, Snow kisses his shoulder where he assumes she's left bite marks. Gently, he shifts a hand underneath her and then flips them again so she can sprawl across his body.

She tucks her head under his chin, and he listens to her breath become steadier and slower. For a moment he almost thinks she has fallen asleep, but then he feels her fingers lightly circle one of his nipples.

"There is some food in the fridge," she says suddenly. "Courtesy of Granny."

He chuckles. "Did she think we might need nourishment tonight?"

"We have all night," she points out, lifting her head and kissing him softly and leisurely as he caresses her neck and then her ear.

"No," he says as he pulls back slightly, and she looks quizzically at him. "We have eternity, remember?"

She smiles as he caresses her cheek. "I do."

His wife, he thinks, watching her as she kisses his fingers as they brush her lips. They've exchanged so many vows making it so, he remembers. Strong, true and eternal. For all eternity. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part. He's meant them all, and the unofficial vow they so frequently exchange of always finding each other too.

But for all the vows they've spoken, he knows they're bound together by something far stronger than words. It's their hearts that hold them together, that marry them, that make the strongest vow of all: love. Snow and Charming, three times married, love each other.

They do.

II

FIN


End file.
